tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of the Damned
Cult of the Damned is mysterious cult that keeps growing in numbers made by wikia user Chaos Sorcerer. Appearance Appearance one and each member is different based on their rank in cult but all off the members are mainly hooded in black clothes. Around every member is also a black mist that grows bigger more powerful said members grow in power. All members of the cult are also known to have a sacrifical dagger they use on heavily wounded enemies or some such as Knights of the Damned execute their weaker enemies right away. Rank 1 - Rotless (11 current members) '-' The novices off cult of the Damned are wearing Medic Mask and Nun-Hood. They carry poisonous Shahanshah and by ranged standars either normal pistols or shotgun. Rank 2 - Mist Runners (9 members) - 'Mist Runners rank is equiped with knifes and bows. They also wear Dread Hiding Hood and either Criminal Cloak or Down Under Duster. '''Rank 3 - Damnation Priests (8 current members) - '''Damnation Priests are equiped with Freedom Staff and they wear Skull Island Topper and Bruiser's Bandanna (Style 3). '''Rank 4 - Greater Damnation Priests (7 current members) - '''These Greater Priests are hooded in Horsemann's Hand-Me-Down, Bedouin Bandana, Brimstone (Hat) they also carry Bat outta hell (Universal). They are also starting to rot and some of them may have Voodoo Cursed-Soul. '''Rank 5 - Necromancer (6 current members) - '''Necromancers are suited in Templars spirit, Byte'd Beak, Voodoo Cursed-Soul and they are followed either by Quoth or some kind of Spider. From this rank now on all higher members also carry Tainted Tome. '''Rank 6 - Knights of the Damned (6 current members) - '''Knights of the Damned are known to have Eyelanders for their weapons and Chargin Targe. They also wear Voodoo-Cursed Soul, Headtaker's Hood, Bushi-Dou, Sole Saviors and Sangu Sleeves. They too are followed by either Quoth or Spider (Based on who favors them). '''Rank 7 -' '''Death Guard (5 current members) - '''Death Guard doesnt differentiate that much from Knights of the Damned. Only different things are that they carry Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker, Splendid Screen, Conjurer's Cowl and have Dust Catcher. '''Rank 8 - Leader of the Damnation (3 current members) - '''The Leaders outfits consist of Scrap Pack, Quadwrangler, Practitioner's Processing Mask, Byte'd Beak, Das Metalmeatencasen, Das Naggenvatcher, Lo-Grav Loafers and Medicine Manpurse. They do not carry any weapon expect the cults dagger. He is also followed by both Spider and Quoth. '''Rank 9 - The Damned (2 current members) - '''For the Damned is known that they have exposed body and only kind of armor they have is Bloodseeker's Helmet (Hexed). They have either red or green puppils and black around it. Some also have been known to have white or green tattoos on their bodies. '''Elite Rank-''' (There can be only one of its kind) - Raven Lord - Raven Lord is BLK Pyro wearing Bonedolier, Voodoo-Cursed Pyro Soul ,Grisly Gumbo, Raven's Visage, Charred Chainmail, Bedouin Bandana, Brimstone (No Hat) and Tainted Tome. '''Elite Rank - The Web Weaver - '''Web Weaver is shrouded in B-ankh!, Voodoo-Cursed Scout Soul, Biomech Backpack (Without Tail), Claws And Infect, Brimstone (No Hat) and The Henshin Helmet. There are also Webs on his body. '''Legendary Rank '''- The Great Undying One - '''Undying One most rotten amongs his kind is BLK Medic wearing ,Voodoo-Cursed Medic Soul, Byte'd Beak, A Brush with Death, Second Opinion, Bunnyhopper's Ballistics Vest, Surgical Survivalist, Medicine Manpurse and Spine-Chilling Skull 2011 (Spine-Twisting). He is also only one who carries Mist bomb in his Medicine Manpurse. Cult also has a slaves that have been known to wear nalmost nothing. They also appear to be pale skinned and starved Personality and Behaviour Cult of the Damned could be summed up in a few words: Cruel Fanatics.